Light In A New World
by ThePotatoInTheCurtains
Summary: Flung into a new timeline by the Vex, a lone Titan and his Ghost must continue their duty.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first fic, so any comments on grammar or anything of the like would be super appreciated.**

 **Just a little introduction to the story here. The rest of the storyline will be within the Mass Effect universe, starting with mass effect 1, and hopefully ending at the end of the trilogy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh, I don't own the rights to mass effect or destiny.**

"Ghost, turn those klaxons off! I know we're on fire!"

Moments later, the blaring sirens and red lights ceased. Nothing could be heard but the slow decompression of air rushing through the crack in the window.

A small white robot floated towards the window. Blue light shone from is optics, scanning and repairing the crack. The hissing stopped.

"Engines are out, we're sitting ducks out here. I'll try and get them online. Better hope the Vex don't come back; I can't resurrect you in orbit".

The robot looked back when his companion didn't respond. He could almost feel the guardian's wide eyes, even behind his helmet. "What? You're looking at me like you've never seen me fix… _Wh-what_ in the name of the Traveler have they built?" the robot, Ghost, stammered.

It was massive. Even against the backdrop of the exoplanet Nessus, it was gigantic. A deep, gold-brown ring, filled with a pulsating green energy. Bolts of energy crackled along the rim of the supermassive structure, some arcing across to the planet below.

"Somehow, I think we'll be finding out sooner than I'd like. Those Vex minds are turning towards us, and I get the feeling we aren't dead for a reason" the guardian replied.

He was right. The pair of Vex were soon above the ship, and encased it within a white light. He could feel the ship gaining momentum towards the portal. The guardian looked towards his companion. "Leave, Ghost. Fly back to the city. Warn them. I might have to go through this, but you don't. Leave."

"No. I spent decades trying to find you. I'm not leaving you now. There's no way the Vanguard won't know about this soon enough. We're doing this together, partner."

Faster and faster the Vex pulled their damaged ship towards the portal. A kilometer. Half. 100 meters. The Vex released them. 50 meters.

Green filled their vision.

Then white.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will contain strong language and scenes of a sexual nature throughout. Just a heads up!**

 **Really wanted to get this out as soon as I could, so I've likely missed a few spellings. Feel free to point them out so I can fix them.**

 **Cheers!**

The planet below was beautiful. Filled with luscious green forests, surrounded by deep blue oceans. Even from orbit it was easy to see that the planet was a garden world, perfect for a small colony.

However, that was the last thing that he was paying attention to. What really caught his attention was that the planet was getting closer. Quickly.

"Get the engines started! We're fucked otherwise!"

"What do you think I'm doing, rubbing sticks together back here? We're missing a _whole wing._ I'm going as fast as I can!" Ghost replied.

The planet was getting closer. He could no longer see the darkness of space surrounding them; the planet filled his view. The edges of the ship started to glow as they descended, and the smell of burning filled the ship. The friction as they moved at supersonic speeds thrashed the ship violently from side to side, throwing various weapons and pieces of armour against the walls.

"We can't be more than a mile from the ground now Ghost! I need those engines running right this second!" He ordered over his shoulder. His companion was a wizard with old and damaged tech, so why was he taking so long?

"Annnnnd I got it! Pull up, pull up!"

The Guardian wasted no time. He yanked the controls and tried to level out as fast as possible. The ground was rising up to meet them at an alarming pace, and didn't seem to be slowing down. Slowly, he could feel the ship starting to level out and slow down. The heat of the ship was beginning to dissipate. He took a deep breath and looked down. The ship was no more than 50 metres above the ground. Too close.

The Titan landed the ship close to what appeared to be a spaceport of some kind. It didn't look like any kind of spaceport he'd ever seen, though. It was a drab grey, constructed mainly from some sort of metal. It didn't look like any golden age dock that he'd ever been to.

He swivelled in his chair to face his ghost. His optic was pulsating a dark blue colour and he seemed deep in thought as he looked out the side window of the ship. He left his partner to continue his scanning and walked over to his weapon locker. He'd left the majority of his arsenal in his vault in the Tower, as he was only meant to be on an orbital recon mission, but he had brought a few of his favourites.

He rifled through the cabinet and withdrew a few weapons he'd be taking with him. He planned to spill some radiolaria for the destruction of his ship.

Red Death. His go-to primary. A 3 round burst of high calibre rounds. Every kill heals and increases reload speed.

Black Spindle. A Hive sniper rifle he'd stolen from a Fallen captain. Grants extra ammo directly into the magazine on three consecutive headshots.

Sleeper Simulant. A linear fusion rifle. Enormous amounts of damage, but has a long charge time. Deadly at any range.

The Ace Of Spades. A pistol. Headshots cause the target to explode when killed, and reloading after a kill causes the next 6 shots to do double damage. A weapon he had retrieved from the murderer of his mentor and friend.

Gjallarhorn. A rocket launcher unlike any other. Stylised with golden wolves, this weapon looked as good as it wreaked havoc. Fires tracking rockets that release cluster bombs that also track its target.

He grabbed them all, along with a few other weapons he'd collected from his travels. He turned to his armour locker. He was already decked from head-to-toe in his finest armour; he didn't own any other clothes. He was a Titan, and what use were jeans to a Guardian?

He glanced into his mirror and smiled. He'd worked hard to earn his armour and he was proud of it. He'd acquired his armour from his favourite pastime, the Crucible. Nothing felt sweeter than killing fellow Guardians. Sure, they could be revived by their ghosts, but knowing that he was the better shot always made him grin. He and Shax would very often go toe-to-toe with one another to keep their skills sharp and their aim true. He and the Crucible leader had built up a great friendship over the years fighting against one another.

He loved his armour. His chest plate, greaves and gauntlets were a deep grey carbon fibre, adorned with the crucible banner in a deep metallic red. A symbol of a guardian who'd bested the crucible, and reaped the glory.

On his head rested his favourite piece. It was called the Insurmountable Skullfort, and it was as powerful as the name suggested. It had been custom crafted by the best armorsmiths in the Sol system specifically for him, and it suited him perfectly. There was no visor, all information was fed directly into brain from the hundreds of cameras dotted on the front of the helmet. Each camera lit up slightly when in use, which lead to a rippling effect as he focused on an object. What really made it special was that it was tuned for melee. When he used his signature shoulder charge, it would disperse either an arc, solar or void charge.

If an arc charge was released, lightning would chain across to the enemy that was struck, and disintegrate them. If any unlucky foes were too close, they would also be destroyed. It made clearing a room very, very fun.

When solar was used, the target would be incinerated. If wasn't immediately killed, their skin would be charred to a crisp, which allowed bullets to do vastly more damage.

A void charge would release a concussive blast, similar to a flashbang. It fried any systems in close proximity, and would not allow abilities of any sort to be used for a short time. He very much enjoyed the look of shock on a fellow guardian's face when he would slam his body into them in the crucible while they were using their super. They would be ejected from it, making them an easy kill.

His last armour piece held the most meaning. Around his waist he wore the cloak of his mentor, Cayde-6. Cayde-6 had been a hunter, rather than a titan, but that hadn't stopped the two of them. Cayde-6 had been murdered by Prince Uldren during a prison break.

He took pleasure putting a bullet through his forehead with the Ace Of Spades. That had been Cayde's signature weapon. It felt right.

The sound of his ghost gasping broke him from his reverie. "I think we have a problem. A _big_ problem." His ghost looked worried. How a floating construct could look worried bested the guardian, but that was a question for another time.

"Let me guess. We've been flung fifty-thousand years into the future when we passed through that Vex portal?" the titan jested.

His companion looked sombre. "Worse. We we've gone back in time by about five hundred years. But that's not even the worst part." His ghost floated back over to the window, staring out onto the alien planet. "The galaxy has changed. I can calculate how the universe will look in 500 years time, and it's _not the same as home._ The Vex didn't move us along the timeline, they moved us into a new one!"

"How is that even possible? The Vex may be masters of time and space, but there's no way they could have created a new reality, right?" He questioned.

"Somehow, they have. I'm detecting entirely new _elements_ here. This isn't our universe. Things are different. There are missing stars, and stars that shouldn't be here!"

"Well, _fuc-_ what the bloody hell is that noise!?" he bolted towards the window and looked towards the sky. His blood ran cold.

A gigantic red hand was reaching down from the sky. No. It was too angular for a hand. It looked more like some sort of cuttlefish. Each tentacle was still poking through the clouds by the time its tips touched the ground. It was emitting the most horrendous sound he had ever heard, like a deep, rumbling scream. It permeated his armour and his skin. It made him feel dirty. Tainted.

"Ghost? What is that thing? Give me everything you've got on anything like this!" He shouted to his partner.

No reply. He turned to where his friend was and saw that he gone. He looked down, and saw him on the floor. Where his blue optic once was, was nothing more than a dull grey. His quickly grabbed his friend, pocketing him.

The Titan unslug his Red Death, and raised it. "I don't know what you are, but you aren't taking _my_ light. I've killed Hive gods, murderous, time-travelling robots, emperors of fleets, and more space pirates than I can even count. _I'm coming for you._ "


	3. Temp AN

**Hi guys. No new chapter yet (sorry to disappoint!). I just had a few reviews that I thought I'd answer as quickly as possible. As soon as I post my new chapter I'll remove this author's note.**

 **In response to 'BRUTAL Honesty'**

 **There is a reason that the ghost does not have a name. It's the same reason the guardian does not yet have a name. That will be resolved in the future. There is a reason.**

 **There is a reason that the ghost's light went out when the reaper arrived. You'll just have to wait until later in the story to find out. There is a justifiable reason, and it's a large piece of the plot. (One hint: would it make for a good story if the guardian could just be revived no matter where he was?)**

 **No. I have not read Son Of Light. Would you recommend it? I don't particularly read destiny/mass effect crossovers, and it's not one I've come across. Yes, the introduction is very short. I've just started my first year of university and I don't get a lot of free time to write. I would have kept at it and written a longer chapter, but I was hoping to get some constructive criticism (like yours, so thank you) before continuing the story. I wanted to make sure my writing style was acceptable before writing a 5000 word chapter.**

 **My main character is a Titan because that is the class I use in game, and I'm not as familiar with the other classes. I think that combat with a Titan is a faster, more exciting experience, which I'm hoping will come across well into my work.**

 **Again, thank you very much for the review. I really appreciate the time and effort you put into the review to help me and my work improve. I hope I answered a few of your burning questions.**

 **A few other bits of info.**

 **He won't be solely using these exotics as his load out.**

 **The ghost does not have a name for a reason, which will be explained in later chapters.**

 **The chapters are short because I don't get a large amount of time to write. I can make them longer if you guys would prefer, but they won't be frequent. Feel free to pm me or leave a review saying what you would prefer.**

 **There is a good reason that the ghost went out when the reaper arrived. Will be explained.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's followed or reviewed. Interest and constructive criticism does wonders!**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
